Mizuki Urahara
'Mizuki Urahara '''is a Shinigami and captain of the 3rd Division in the Gotei 13, and her lieutenant is Izuru Kira. She is Kisuke Urahara's biological daughter and childhood friends with Ichigo Kurosaki. Appearance Mizuki looks exactly like her father, except for her eyes. She has pale blond hair, which is normally tied up in twin pigtails, chin-length bangs on each of her face and extra smaller bangs on the right side of her face, a little over right eye. She has a two flower hair clip, two different purple colors for the two flowers, and is normally on the left side of her bangs. Mizuki has Heterochromia her right eye is bright blue, her left eye gold. She states she was born with gray eyes but they eventually turned into the colors they are now. Mizuki also has a beauty mark on her chin on the left side of her face, which she sees as an annoyance although many people, especially men, find it very attractive. Mizuki normally wears the school uniform, but now wears the usual shinigami uniform, or while in the human world she wears her usual clothing. She doesn't dwell in fashion and wears whatever she wants, from jeants to dresses and skirts, anything she finds fitting she wears. Mizuki also has a creme-white, medical like eye patch over her left eye, which changes afterwards to gold with a blood red cross designed on it. Personality Mizuki has a headstrong, stubborn, brave personality. While she can be calm and quiet at times, most of the time she's excited and ready to try new things, even if those activities involve dangerous activies such as jumping out of tall buildings, cliffs, off bridges, enganging in fights, etc. Despite that she is extremely loyal to everyone she trusts, her friends, and especially her family, and will do anything to help and protect them, even to go as far as to face a hollow head on without any weapon. History Mizuki has been childhood friends with Ichigo since they were younger and because their father's knew each other. She has no idea who her mother is, but considers all of her father's friends her family, in replacement for real family members. Powers & Abilities Zanpakuto '''Getsuryu(Moon Dragon): '''In it's sealed form it is a regular katana. The hilt is white, and it has a circular guard which is also white. At the base of the hilt there are two different metal chains with charms at the end of them. The charms are a full moon and small dragon-shaped figurine. *'Shikai: 'It's release command is "'Within the Moons Grasp, Darkness will Prevail. Guardian of the Moon. Scare, Eclipse."(Inai za Tsuki no Haaku, Yami ishhi Katsu. Kouken no za Tsuki. Kyoukou, Nisshoku.) 'In it's shikai state it completely becomes a different weapon, a double bladed scythe, a blade on each end of the handle. The handle is grey with a black outline, the blades are huge and long, one at the top and the bottom and pointing in different directions. Both blades are white but have black lines circling around each blade fromw here they meet the handle to the tip of the blades. At each end of the handle, connecting to the back of the blade, there is a white orb with a black ring surrounding it. It is also much taller than Mizuki herself, at least 6'3 feet high, and to other's is very heavy. Mizuki is able to handle it with ease, swinging and blocking without putting much effort into it. **'Kage no Himei(Shadow's Scream): 'One of Mizuki's Shikai's attacks, it stems from the two orbs on the scythe, large shadows appear from them forming into a dragon, which screams and rushes at the opponent wrapping itself around it. The main ability of this attack is to capture the oppenet or opponent's fear to use in Mizuki's next attack. **'Kyofu Kurora(Fear Crawler): 'Nisshoku's basic power stems from this attack. Mizuki spins her scythe, then slams the bottom blade into the ground while stating the attack name. Slime then starts appearing from everywhere around, and once Mizuki slams the top blade into the ground, the slime forms into everybody's fear. This attack is one of Mizuki's most powerful & dangerous attack if one falls victim to the theory of fear. Kyofu Kurora multiplies someone's fear 50 times in half light, 100 times in almost light, and 200 times in pitch darkness. Mizuki can control people's fear for her own enjoyment, attacking the opponent with no remorse, but can also force their fear to stop attacking. If one overcomes their fear it will disappear, if they fall victim to their own fear they will lose all control and start attack their fear, if not the people around them, even themselves. The story behind Kyofu Kurora has to deal with a Total Solar Eclipse, and how the darkness overcomes Earth. The only way to destroy Kyofu Kurora is for light to appear in the area. *'Bankai: 'Not yet Achieved. '''Gold Flame: '''While it doesn't have a name as of right now, Mizuki has a special ability in her left eye. A gold colored flame appears from her left eye, either with or without the eye patch on, and is mostly used for defensive and healing abilities, although as soon as Mizuki's Spiritual Awareness happened, the flame grew to become offensive. As of now it has one powerful attack, and an offensive weapon. If used too much, her left eye will start to bleed, and Mizuki wil grow weak, the more she uses the flame. It also works better if the eye patch is off, but her eye will still bleed. *'Furasshu Taiho(Flash Cannon): 'This attack is the only one named and as of now the most powerful attack from the Gold Flame. Mizuki, while still training to get better, has to stand still, while forming this attack. She then puts her hands on top of each other and in front of her forming a small 'x', says the attack name, and a large bright white light while surrounded by gold light, appears from her hands and at an amazing speed, rushes towards the opponent, exploding upon contact. It's so fast, the enemy hardly has time to dodge, as this was evident when Rukia hardly had anytime to dodge and her right sleeve was destroyed her arm wounded as well. Also at the front of the attack, the gold flames forms a dragon head opening it's mouth at the opponent forcing them to fear instead of flee, which is most likely the reason why they cannot dodge. Mizuki can also use her opponents kido in the attack, instead of the white beam, attacking them with their own attack and making it 10 times stronger than it orignally is. *'Gold Flame Sword: '''Although only used once, the gold flame forms an irregular sword in Mizuki's hand, made of flames, and she can grip the flames and use it as a sword. It is said then she can use an attack with it, but this hasn't been revealed yet.